


woke up impatient and anxious

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, they take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: lance struggles with direct attention so trains while he talks but keith struggles with multitasking and gets injured. they take care of each other, emotionally and physically.





	woke up impatient and anxious

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by that one tumblr post [ here! ](http://katsuurio.tumblr.com/post/171662210497/any-good-klance-fluffy-tropesheadcannons-im)

Lance was twitchy all day, never sitting still for more than a few seconds, constantly fiddling with anything he could get his hands on, looking around at every slight noise like he was waiting for something to jump out from behind a wall. 

 

It was getting on Keith's nerves and he knew that he needed to confront him but he was still tactless at the best of times and the rising tension from Lance not sitting still was making him just as twitchy and agitated. 

 

"Lance! Will you just sit still?" He barked, suddenly. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. He looked up as Lance had yet to reply with some witty comeback. What he saw made his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Lance was stock still, but Keith could practically see the restless energy spilling out of his pores, he looked close to tears and his lips were in a thin line, he nodded mechanically and looked away. 

 

"Hey, I'm sorry. What's the matter, you've been fidgety all day." He said softer, he shuffled over to where Lance was sat (read: trying not to vibrate out of his seat). 

 

"I, uh, well-" Lance went to speak but as he made eye contact with Keith he cut himself off. "Can we go work out for a little bit?" He asked. 

 

Keith looked at him in confusion, tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, maybe if he squinted enough he could figure out what Lance needed. He sighed and gave up, quickly knowing it was useless. He has the social skills of a wet mop. 

 

"Sure, I'll meet you there in ten. I'm gonna put some comfier clothes on." He said. 

 

He walked back to his room and had a million thoughts and questions rushing through his head, he decided that he needed to put them aside and just be there for Lance right now, if he wanted to train and distract himself then Keith would happily keep him company. Just like the old days when Shiro would see Keith getting overwhelmed and angry, he'd ask if he wanted to work out together, a few hours and a lot of sweat later Keith would always feel better. 

 

He put on loose shorts and a tank top then went down to the gym. He saw Lance setting up and walked over. He pulled a punching bag down and started taping up his fingers. Lance was shooting at holograms when he began to speak. 

 

"I've been thinking all day about all the times I've been too slow." He jumped and rolled, fired at a hologram behind him without looking. "All the times someone has gotten hurt because I wasn't fast enough or smart enough or just... good enough." Lance fired off a few more shots and Keith was punching at the bag idly, not really paying attention to it at all. 

 

"What if one of you got seriously hurt? Killed! It would be my fault because I'm the weak link in the team and I know it." Lance was getting angry and started shooting faster and faster, the hologram barely had time to fully render before Lance shot at them and they virtually crumbled. 

 

Keith was punching at the bag more now, getting upset that his boyfriend had been thinking this all day and he had no idea. He couldn't keep his eyes off Lance though and the punching bag would swing back and as he caught it, it would knock him backwards with the weight of it. 

 

Lance walked over to the settings and was fiddling with them, looking at his hands. 

 

"You know, I'm not sure I should even be a part of the team anymore. I don't know why you guys keep me around. Especially you, I don't know why you put up with me." He said glumly. 

 

That was the thing that broke Keith's concentration the most, he punched the bag roughly and turned his back to it to face Lance; momentarily forgetting that it would come back he went to speak but was forcefully pushed over and fell on his ass. He groaned and Lance ran over to him. 

 

"Shit! Are you okay? What happened?" Lance was fussing over him and cradling his head, a worried wrinkle in between his brows. 

 

"The bag just knocked me over, don't worry about it." Keith tried to brush it off, but as he stood up the room spun and he went wide eyed, Lance was suddenly around his waist supporting him and walking them out. 

 

"C'mon I think you need to lay down." 

 

"You're not the weak link, Lance." Keith said softly. 

 

"Forget about that, it doesn't matter." He chuckled nervously but Keith was adamant. They were walking slowly to Lance's room. Keith stopped in the hallway and pulled Lance's arm from around his 

 

"No, Lance. You're not the weak link! You're a vital part of this team and if you leaved then I leave." Keith grumbled. 

 

"Shut up, you can't leave." 

 

"Neither can you. We're nothing without you, Lance." He paused and looked at his feet suddenly timid. "I'm nothing without you." He looked up and for the second time that time Keith nearly made Lance cry. He was smiling this time; a shy, embarrassed little smile. 

 

"You definitely have a concussion." He joked. Keith chuckled and punched at his shoulder making Lance laugh and grin 

 

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice, here!" Keith whined. Lance cooed and put his arm back around his waist, they walked like that to Lance's room and Lance put Keith on the bed and told him to get comfortable. Keith shucked off his sweaty tank top and got under the marshmallow-soft covers and lay there, silently enjoying being horizontal. 

 

Lance returned in sweatpants and no shirt and got under the covers too, cuddling into Keith. They were warm and a little stinky but they couldn't care less, they were together and Lance was longer visibly agitated, he was relaxed and so was Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
